kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bat Country
Welcome to Bat Country! http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct ^That link will help you majorly in making a respected person of yourself in this room. The majority of the regs in this room came from a place that they didn't enjoy because of all the trolling and bad feelings. We encourage the use of your mute button if you have a problem with a user. As effective as the room owner mod is, he can't babysit the room all the time. Please feel free to BYOM (bring your own mute, be your own mod). (SIDENOTE: If you feel you must edit this page, please don't use it as your personal sand-box forum of comments) Signatures *Sinapi approves this message. *Zeybrova thinks legos are spewing from ImmortalItalian's MegaBlocks. *EvilBloodGnome disaproves of this message. But he's a villain, so its cool. *GreyCoyote thinks that edits are fun, but editing other peoples things is more fun. *Farrhago thinks: OMG∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑaprüvzdisrugcatdesuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ *PaRaMoReGuRl13 thinks that Sinapi should get in the plexiglass already. *mvgreen54 agrees with PaRaMoReGurl13 *TomDot agrees with..? *HappyAlcoholic just made you all lose The Game. (Yes, even you, Farrhago) Popular Activities WhatPulse WhatPulse is a 'game' where you install a program (virus free, as checked with S&D and AVG 8.0 + F-Secure) which counts how many time you press a button on your keyboard, a button on your mouse or even how far you move your mouse. Kongregate has a team ( http://whatpulse.org/stats/teams/12986/ ) that you can join using the password 'greg'. A full list of players on the Kongregate team can be seen there, along with statistics and rankings. The team currently has 253 members (and counting). It's fun - go ahead, give it a shot! Kongregate Team @ WhatPulse is the official team thread. It is being run by sellyme and any bugs/questions should be directed to him, although most forum regulars will be happy to help you. Parts of Most of this WhatPulse paragraph was borrowed stolen from the Feed The Ducks Kongwikia page. It's okay, they don't mind. Regular Moderators ImmortalItalian The room owner of Bat Country and an ex reg of CT, ImmortalItalian is a fan of A7x and kicking TomDot's ass on Xbox 360 has a broken Xbox 360. ImmortalItalian dislikes whining, trolling, and otherwise obnoxious behaviour, and likes to keep his ship clean. Do not call him "Immy", he always hated that nickname and always will. As strict as he can be, he's still a fun-loving guy with a soft spot for kittens, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Nightmare Before Christmas and the Cheshire Cat (old and new). He puts his trust in Fate, for she will always be there. "Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" BrainFRZ An honourary reg of Bat Country, BrainFRZ is the room owner of MCK and an old friend of most of the regs of BC. She shows up once in a while, but don't expect her to pay attention all the time. :P gamemastermike Mike is our Canadian guest mod who likes to help watch over chat during the hours that the room owner is offline/sleeping, when he can. He's a good buddy of most of the regulars of the room. iwannakissthesun Sunny, as some call her, is a fun loving gal from The Red Bucket who hates it when people mention how adorable she is. Oops. ThePilch ThePilch is a guy who has done a lot for this room in the off hours, when the room owner is being lazy in bed asleep where Pilch would like to be, with him. A cheeky, tea-loving Brit, he's just awesome in every way - plain and simple. He also loves cats and is currently snuggled down inside of of Sinapi's Modballs! ^ "Lies! Lies and Slander! I'm mean and evil and macho and...yeah ok i'm not but tea is great and so is this room ^.^" Regulars Some general history on the regulars of this room: The majority of the Bat Country regulars are from either Master Chief Kitchen (commonly referred to as MCK) or Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory (commonly referred to as CT) the ones from Master Chief Kitchen being considered the first regs of Bat Country. The majority of the MCK to Bat Country regs have been in Bat Country since the day the room was created, with some of the Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory to Bat Country regs following later on after either leaving Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory on their own, or being prodded enough by the Bat Country regs to come join them. 6Cristal9 Some cool, proudly Canadian, chick who showed up in Bat Country one day and has yet to leave. She's great company when she gets social, and very friendly for the most part. She's been known to flirt - look out boys, she's a sweetheart! She's taken! ~May as well come out to you all... I hate cats. :O She's also mah GP buddy. Watch out, improper grammar fiends. >:D ~Farrhago AceFenrir He's from MCK; He would like to slap you now. ChrisB5 A regular who moved from Master Chief Kitchen, ChrisB5 is the beloved desensitised pervert of the room. ChrisB5 sightings are rare, and sometimes false due to his habit of signing in and and not changing his status to idle, leaving it this way for days on end while speaking maybe once or twice. Beware, being on his bad side can be a real pain. (SIDENOTE: Not a troll) CowboysHonor (Also known as Irish_laddie69) A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, and a good friend to those who are loyal and trustworthy. He's been known to curse and scream, but he's really a good guy at heart. A reg who REALLY needs to get on more. We all miss ya here. WE NEED YOUR FING HUMOUR. ~zozozombieRAWR ECBreaker A half-reg from Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory, we stole him for Bat Country because we love him so dearly. EvilBloodGnome My mind's tellin' me no... ... BUT MY BODY! MY BOOOODY'S TELLIN' ME YEEEeeeEeeeES! (Also a known cat-hater. TickleKitten's new object of affection, in lieu of GreyCoyote. There is debate over which Chris is the lesser-Chris of the room, Gnome or ChrisB5) Farrhago A reg of Bat Country stolen from IKRC (Indigenous Kumquat Research Center), who still has both feet in BC now that the regs from IKRC have dissipated ;__________craaizzz_____;. Likes to talk lulcats style with Sinapi, the two regularly refer to each other as ∑ʀƙɑ or Erka, and incorporate memes into everyday conversation. One of the badge-whores of Bat Country, he is known to correct anyone and everyone's grammar and spelling as he is "The GP". He is a pretty cool gai, has over 9000 mudkipz wat do barrel rolls, shit brix, loops, and fire bombs into the chat room, is never gonna give you up, and doesn't afraid of anything. It is impossible for ∑ʀƙɑ to lose The Game. He also hates nubs and trolls. Don't be one. OR YOU DIE. Eric, you have issues with hats, it's okay. We forgive you.~PaRaMoReGuRl13 Yeah, by the way, I need that top hat I gave you back. Don't ask questions...but you can keep the rabbit! ~GreyCoyote GreyCoyote GreyCoyote (or Chase) is an awesome guy who will (probably) destroy you for making him mad. The regs like him a lot and his presence is enjoyed by everybody. He is also a vampire car (at his part-time job). He likes to have fun and mess with people, even though his mind runs around too much, so leave it ALONE. Respect him and he shall respect you back. !!!!ALL HAIL TO THE HEAVY METAL GODS!!!! He also has a stalker by the name of TickleKitten who loves him very much. He is learning to like cats as well because he is a known cat hater. And since everybody seems to know this now, he is a schizophrenic. For real. Now, enjoy anyone who edits this space. ^_^ His huge, obvious flaw is that HE HATES CATS. He probably doesn't anctually have the best taste in music. He enjoys speaks in third person when he edits his space (see above paragraph). ~Sinapi HappyAlcoholic HappyAlcoholic is our wandering half-reg who has been seen on one of his many alts (OVAR NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND alts, we would not be surprised if he ever actually reached this number) mostly in IKRC and FtD. As his name suggest, he gets drunk on occasion, and is still a happy, fun guy to be around when he's drunk. If you see him on Kong while he's drunk, we wish you luck in your efforts in translating his garbled text into legible messages. HeroOfTime Obligatory "hot" joke. Hurrhurrhurrhurr. Hurr. Except people just call him Joe now because other Joe is hardly there anymore. He likes games. Alot. Eric still owns him at getting badges though. (not for long, for EVER). Also, HoT is extremely awesome (RIGHT?) but is like, the youngest person ever and John would eat him if he was 1 year younger. Finally, he can draw anatomys to a standard of getting an A from a teacher. MostAwesomeDude That awesome dude who almost never talks. One of the badge-whores of Bat Country. KirsiKat KirsiKat is another buddy we've dragged over from the pit that is Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory. Keep in mind that she lives in Canada, so everything that happens may or may not be her fault, or even just her country's is not her fault (since it's not really fair to blame her all the time - besides, she's too sweet a girl for everything to be her fault, even if she is Canadian). She delights in passing pickup lines back and forth between herself, Eric, Tori and Tina. Her current favourite is "If you were a jar, I'd bang you against a counter." I like chicken, I like liver, meow-mix meow mix, please deliver! mvgreen54 A half reg from Gluttony, mvgreen54 is a good friend to many of the people of Bat Country. And yes, we're trying to steal him away. PaRaMoReGurl13 A reg moved from Master Chief Kitchen, PaRaMoReGurl13 is a good friend and a wonderful writer. She has a heart of gold, and iron will, and a mind of steel. zozozombieRAWR's best friend in the room (besides CowboysHonor). Wishes that she had hats of awesomeness like Farrhago does. Rio_ First seen in Bat Country around the same time as Xubble, Christmas '09. He needs to talk more. Sanvaer A reg who, like many, followed the group from Master Chief Kitchen when he realised that everyone he knew had relocated. A pretty awesome guy who can make great contributions to the discussions, if you can get him to talk. Sinapi A confused individual who seems incapable of staying in one spot (started in MCK and stayed there for a half year before leaving at all, wandered a little bit but stayed mostly in MCK, left MCK at 3/4 of her first year and moved to CT, left CT and went back to MCK for three days before leaving for BC where she is currently based, but still can't help wandering a bit). Known weaknesses/loves include, but are not limited to:cats/kittens (emphasis on those) , otters, first generation Pokemon (nostalgic happiness), her SNES and her Super Mario and Doom (also nostalgic happiness), popsicles (and other frozen treats), candies, white cheddar cheez-its, pasta, fire, shiney things, her friends(=family), and friggin' toasted pastrami melts as well as other various sandwiches which she used to dangle in front of her boyfriend daily while he starved on Ramen and apples. Enjoys wandering into FtD (her second Konghome) and varoius other rooms of interest when Bat Country is absolutely dead; even then, she is always watching. She's not entirely sure how to go about editing her section of the page down to a smaller entry. Erin is an amazing person and deserves lots of recognition. She's helped many people with many problems, including lots of my own. I can't tell you the amount of stuff she's helped me with due to the limit that this page probably has, but in short she's helped with school, encouragement, and just life itself. She is also a great leader because she will screech at you in all caps until you do shit her way. She is a great person, and fun-loving. Thought don't piss her off. Thanks for everything, Erin!! :) ~ Zeybrova ^ lolwat okay <3 OMGLYK∑ʀƙɑishrelekulannaotharstuffslykunnerztandinanrelekulannastuffsokithxbaidesuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ ~Farrhago Hai Erin! Thanks for being there for me whenever I needed help, you've helped me through so much and I love ya for it. <3 Don't stop doing what you do Erin, and keep on rockin the chatbox! ~GreyCoyote TehWozzinator He's in a guild. not in a guild anymore. Tipzntrix He's such a dork, but we still love him. TomDot Tomdot enjoys getting his ass handed to him by ImmortalItalian on MW2, and apparently failing to sound manly on XBL. He also can't drive a car worth shit on GTA and really needs to learn that Hookers are valuable targets on the sidewalk. There have been reports that he also fails at Rockband 2 (especially on guitar). TomDot is a huge Avenge Sevenfold (A7x) fan, as many of the regulars of this room are. Xubble Rarely ever seen, this user (also affectionately called XubNub, after editing while this page was being made and wasting two hours of Sinapi's work only 30 minutes to redo using copy/pasta) was introduced to this room around Christmas '09, like Rio_. Likes his caps lock when it's not too much of a pain, and enjoys spamming a single word a total of three times. His sense of humour is questionable. His understanding of Pokémon is unmatched, except by Sinapi. He would like to battle! Zeybrova A recovering troll of Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory on a new (clean) alt, he's redeeming himself from trollness and /b/tarddom in Bat Country, instead becoming a /wg/ dude went into /b/tarddom remission but is still a reasonably responsible user in Bat Country. ^ Lolwut? Okay.. ^Don't "lolwut", you know it to be truth. You will behave. zozozombieRAWR A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, she enjoys long walks on the beach, listening to music, and spontaneously jumping on the heads of various people in the form of a head crab. It's a compliment, we swear. "I like mods heads best hurr. Especially happy Johns. Hurr. I have love for all our regs. Cough cough most cough.(: Ima kongregate nerd and im hella proud!!" Crab's chirp. But she doesn't. ~GreyCoyote A mocking bird at that, always mocking people. Pffft. Head crab has issues. :3 ~PaRaMoReGuRl13 Chat Logs XubNub Y U DO Feburary 13th, 2010'' - Submitted by Sinapi'' 10:31 Sinapi: Dude, Xubble. 10:31 Farrhago: Dud∑ʀƙɑ 10:31 Kevinicus123: yo its aboo 10:32 Kevinicus123: yo its about to go down 10:32 Kevinicus123: yo the chat is so dead (reply) 10:33 To Kevinicus123: Yeah. I'm trying to fix an error on the page I'm editing. 10:34 Kevinicus123: yea whats wrong with it (reply) 10:35 To Kevinicus123: Someone tried to edit it while I was already doing it, and now I've just lost two hours worth of work. Lol. 10:36 Kevinicus123: crap man how long does it take to retrieve the data back (reply) 10:36 To Kevinicus123: I can't, I have the stuff but I have to redo everything. 10:36 Kevinicus123: shitty (reply) 10:36 Sinapi: XUBBLE YOU MADE ME LOSE TWO HOURS WORTH OF WORK BECAUSE YOU EDITED THE PAGE WHILE I WAS ALREADY DOING IT 10:37 AprilleOwnsYou: Lmao. 10:37 Farrhago: XubNub. 10:38 Xubble: Um 10:38 Xubble: Uh 10:38 Xubble: I 10:38 Xubble: Uh 10:38 Xubble: Did you save it? 10:38 Sinapi: Xubble. 10:38 Sinapi: I have to redo it all. 10:38 Farrhago: She wouldn't have said lost if she didn't lose it. 10:38 Sinapi: There's nu 'save' option. 10:39 AprilleOwnsYou: Oooh, Xubble, you're in trouble. 10:39 Xubble: Um 10:39 Kevinicus123: xubble you should be ashamed of yourself 10:39 Farrhago: Boiii, she gon' keeel yooouuu.... 10:39 Sinapi: lolol 10:39 Xubble: Uh 10:39 Xubble: I don't know what to say 10:39 Xubble: Sorry? 10:39 Kevinicus123: who me farr 10:39 Farrhago: Nu 10:39 Farrhago: XubNub 10:39 Sinapi: All the stuff is still there, but in plain text outside of the editing box. There's nu button that says 'doitfgt'. 10:39 Sinapi: lolXubNub 10:39 AprilleOwnsYou: Lmao, fail. 10:40 Xubble: I'm no nub. v.v 10:40 Farrhago: Yaratm 10:40 Kevinicus123: he or she is xubble 10:40 Sinapi: Your new nickname is XubNub 10:40 Sinapi: I think it's cute. Take it. 10:41 Tommy2000: lol 10:41 Xubble: Only if you're not mad at me 10:41 Xubble: And not implying I'm a nub. 10:41 Sinapi: Nah, not mad. Just a bit miffed. 10:41 Sinapi: I'll get over it. Lol. LultheWhat? Feburary 13th, 2010'' - Submitted by Farrhago'' 11:13 Xubble: I JUST LOST THE GAME 11:13 DawnofAshes: I just won. :D 11:13 Farrhago: Sweet. win number 21. 11:13 DawnofAshes: 303 exp gained. 11:13 Xubble: No, THE GAME 11:14 Farrhago: Yup. DoA and I just won 11:14 Xubble: If you think about it, you lose. 11:14 EvilBloodGnome: Think about what? 11:14 Xubble: The game. 11:14 EvilBloodGnome: The what? 11:14 Xubble: THE GAME 11:15 EvilBloodGnome: The. So if you think about THE then you lose THE. 11:15 EvilBloodGnome: You make no sense. 11:15 EvilBloodGnome: You're being silly. Stop being silly this instance D< 11:15 DawnofAshes: I agree with EBG. 11:16 Xubble: No 11:16 DawnofAshes: Yes. 11:16 Xubble: Thinking about the game itself makes you lose the game 11:16 thekingsdinner: Flip dude. I just lost the game. 11:16 DawnofAshes: Thinking about what? The seagull? 11:16 DawnofAshes: You're strange, Xubble. 11:16 Xubble: THINKING ABOUT "THE GAME" 11:16 EvilBloodGnome: Seagull? Why the hell would I think about a seagull? 11:16 DawnofAshes: I know right? 11:16 EvilBloodGnome: "THE" is a thought? 11:16 Xubble: Stop trolling/ 11:17 Xubble: .* 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: ... 11:17 Xubble: Yeah, I said it 11:17 Xubble: WHAT! 11:17 Sinapi: lolwat 11:17 thekingsdinner: No, he's talking about the game. 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: So I'm trolling if I ask an honest question? 11:17 Xubble: YOU WANNA GO? 11:17 Sinapi: I see nu trolls. 11:17 Xubble: I'LL ARM WRESTLE 11:17 thekingsdinner: If you think about the game, you lose the game. 11:17 Xubble: NAO! 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: Now he's got King on it 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: Jesus. 11:17 Sinapi: XubNub, put a lid on it pl0x. 11:17 DawnofAshes: You people sound like a broken record. ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ February 15th ''- Submitted by Sinapi'' http://freetexthost.com/qr1ys634c2 Crazi∑ʀƙɑ February 18th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Farrhago'' 07:12 Cosmic_Castaway: Chocolate. 07:12 Farrhago: lulzRugcatoffascreenokiwatokithxchocrainokithx 07:12 Sinapi: lulzrugcatizzanawtoffavascreenclewk 07:13 Cosmic_Castaway: uwannapeeinmahbuttsinapehbby? 07:14 Sinapi: lolwatnuthnxkplzkthnxbai 07:14 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑunda∑ʀƙɑwazzahavvinastaringcontest 07:14 Sinapi: wivvaRugcat 07:14 Cosmic_Castaway: How can you say you love her if you won't even eat her poo?! 07:15 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑlol'd 07:15 Farrhago: ∑ʀƙɑwuntho 07:15 Farrhago: Rugcatwuzawlliekokiwatmeowokithxdesu~kthnxbai 07:15 Deanda234: im back!!!!\ 07:15 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑgettacontacthighwhenboffa∑ʀƙɑzizsober 07:16 Farrhago: It's called yes. 07:16 Sinapi: Because yes. 07:16 Cosmic_Castaway: Someone want to explain to the virgin what ∑ʀƙɑ is? 07:17 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑ izza ∑ʀƙɑ 07:17 Farrhago: ∑ʀƙɑizza∑ʀƙɑokiwatokiplzkthxbaidesu~ 07:17 Cosmic_Castaway: linkpl0x? 07:17 Sinapi: lulululul∑ʀƙɑlink 07:17 Sinapi: linkovva∑ʀƙɑ 07:17 Cosmic_Castaway: nolink?! 07:17 Farrhago: www.youfail.org 07:17 Cosmic_Castaway: ...The plot thickens. 07:17 Sinapi: 404 ERROR PAGE DOES NOT EXIST 07:17 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ 07:18 Cosmic_Castaway: Rite. 07:18 Farrhago: ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑlol 07:18 Sinapi: ∑ʀƙɑlol∑ʀƙɑlol∑ʀƙɑlol∑ʀƙɑlol∑ʀƙɑololololol 07:18 Cosmic_Castaway: Now I remember why I don't come on Kong much anymore. 07:18 Sinapi: Both of us are laughing like a couple of stoned retards. lrn2superglue February 18th, 2010 ''-Submitted by Sinapi'' 22:40 Sinapi: ... I got super glue on my hand and then grabbed my mouse. 22:40 Chocolateer3: Oh boy. 22:40 RawrItsAllOver: Huuuuuh? 22:40 PaRaMoReGurl13: Lol! 22:40 EvilBloodGnome: Super glue your fingers together. 22:40 EvilBloodGnome: Hours of fun thar 22:40 PaRaMoReGurl13: Omg.. 22:40 PaRaMoReGurl13: >..> 22:40 Sinapi: Screw you, Chris. 22:40 PaRaMoReGurl13: My sister did that. XD 22:40 EvilBloodGnome: I do that all the time 3: 22:40 PaRaMoReGurl13: Dumb ass she is. 22:41 Sinapi: MY MOUSE ISN'T PRETTY ANYMORE 22:41 Sinapi: It has a flaw. 22:41 PaRaMoReGurl13: LICK IT CLEAN 22:41 EvilBloodGnome: Fingernail and spit. 22:41 PaRaMoReGurl13: Imeanwut. 22:41 RawrItsAllOver: wow, on dis show, this dude is trying to poop onna bird 22:41 SilverBullet1984: WOW...... 22:41 Sinapi: It took the paint off of it, Chris. Spitting and scraping won't help. >_> 22:41 mvgreen54: Heres what i just read 22:41 mvgreen54: Sinapi: Screw you, Chris. PaRaMoReGurl13: My sister did that. XD EvilBloodGnome: I do that all the time 3: 22:41 SilverBullet1984: WTF did I walk in on?! 22:41 EvilBloodGnome: Well, use your mouse more, wear it down some 22:41 PaRaMoReGurl13: LOL. 22:41 EvilBloodGnome: xD 22:41 Sinapi: xD 22:41 PaRaMoReGurl13: LMAO!!! 22:41 mvgreen54: :P 22:42 PaRaMoReGurl13: Wow. >< 22:42 EvilBloodGnome: I must be more popular that I thought. 22:42 mvgreen54: Out of context ftw? 22:42 PaRaMoReGurl13: Hawt. 22:42 PaRaMoReGurl13: Lolol. 22:42 Sinapi: Major win.